Drogendealer (SA)
thumb|250px|Los Santos’ Abschaum Die Drogendealer in Los Santos gehören zu den wenigen Passanten in GTA San Andreas, mit denen CJ in eine (beschränkte) Interaktion treten kann. Außerdem kommen sie mehrfach in der Handlung vor, wo sie in aller Regel zu töten sind. Wenn man einen tötet, bekommt man rund 1,5 Prozent Respekt. Aussehen Es gibt in Los Santos zwei Sorten von Drogendealern, einen afroamerikanischen und einen kaukasischen Mann. Beide haben einen durchschnittlichen Körperbau. Sie sind jeweils immer identisch im Aussehen – der schwarze Dealer trägt eine anthrazit-farbene Hose mit Gürtel, schwarze Chucks und ein schwarzes Netzhemd. Dazu protzigen Silberschmuck (Kette, Armband und Ohrring) und eine enganliegende, dunkle Mütze. Er hat einen kurz gestutzten Goatie. Der weiße Dealer trägt immer einen hellgrauen Kapuzenpullover mit hochgezogener Kapuze (vorne mit der Aufschrift „Rockstar“), dazu eine Bluejeans und Turnschuhe. Auf dem Kopf hat er unter der Kapuze noch eine schwarze Baseballkappe. Er hat einen Drei-Tage-Bart. Beide sind immer mit einer Pistole bewaffnet. Nach der Mission Riot sind sie meistens mit einem Messer bewaffnet. Es gibt noch einen dritten Drogendealer in Las Venturas, der eine schwarze Hose trägt, ein graues Unterhemd, weiße Schuhe und auch Tattoos hat. Verhalten Im Gegensatz zu den normalen Fußgängern, die meistens gehen und nur an Kreuzungen, Hindernissen oder bei Freunden/Bekannten stehen bleiben, sind die Drogendealer an den Platz gebunden, an dem sie sich befinden. Sie gehen höchstens ein paar Schritte und bleiben dann in einer abwartenden Haltung stehen, mit vor dem Schritt verschränkten Händen, und schauen sich (nach Kunden) um. Falls kein Kunde kommt, gehen sie wieder ein paar Schritte und das Ganze wiederholt sich. Nach einiger Zeit kehren sie dann wieder um und das Spiel beginnt von Neuem. Drogendealer führen nie ein Fahrzeug und steigen weder in einen Zug noch in ein Taxi. Während der Pimp-Mission können sie aber durchaus als Kunden für die Prostituierten fungieren. Die Dealer greifen schnell zur Waffe, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen. Deswegen ist es wenig ratsam, auf ihre Frage, ob man Drogen kaufen wolle, zu antworten. Egal, ob man mit „Ja“ oder „Nein“ antwortet, über kurz oder lang gibt es eine Schießerei und man bekommt höchstens Blei statt Koks. Initiiert jedoch jemand anders einen Schusswechsel, sind sie feige, d.h. sie verhalten sich dann wie alle anderen Passanten auch: flüchten panisch oder gehen in die Hocke mit über dem Kopf verschränkten Händen. Während der drei Schlussmissionen Riot, Los Desperados und End of the Line wüten in ganz Los Santos Aufstände. Während dieser Zeit verhalten sich die Drogendealer genauso irrational wie auch die ganz normalen Passanten. Sie rennen entweder panisch durch die Gegend oder sind extrem aggressiv. Solange dieser Aufstandmodus anhält, haben sie auch nicht mehr Geld als alle anderen Passanten dabei. thumb|Drogenhandel an der Grove Street. Drogenhandel thumb|250px|Nur gegen Cash Ein Drogenverkauf läuft immer nach demselben Muster ab: Ein Passant spricht einen Dealer an (außer CJ spricht der Dealer selbst nie jemanden an) und gibt ihm Geld. Daraufhin geht der Dealer kurz wieder in seine Wartehaltung (vor dem Schritt verschränkte Hände, nach links und rechts blickend), um dem Kunden wenig später die Drogen zu überreichen. Dieses Abwarten vor dem Überreichen der Drogen ist allerdings nicht mehr als eine Attitüde, da selbst ein nebenstehender Polizist den Deal weder bemerkt, noch kommentiert oder gar verhindert. Während des Deals findet ein Wortwechsel zwischen dem Dealer und dem Kunden statt. Die Kunden sind die normalen Los-Santos-Passanten, niemals jedoch Polizisten, Sanitäter, Feuerwehrleute. Auch Bandenmitglieder der GSF können zu deren Kunden zählen. Obwohl die Drogendealer CJ fragen, ob er was kaufen möchte, und man die Wahl zwischen „Ja“ und „Nein“ hat, fällt CJs Antwort IMMER negativ aus, egal welche Taste man drückt. Bei "Ja" formuliert euer Mann die Ablehnung immerhin etwas höflicher, bei "Nein" schnauzt er den Drogenhändler gleich an (was postwendend mit Blei vergolten wird). Ein Verkauf von Drogen findet aber niemals statt. Vermutlich war das in einem späten Entwicklungsstadium geplant und ist erst kurz vor Schluss gestrichen worden, um CJs Anti-Drogen-Einstellung aus der Storyline zu bewahren und dem Protagonisten so noch mehr Identifikationsprofil zu geben. Alternativ könnte der Drogenverkauf auch aus Gründen der Zensur gestrichen worden sein. Vorkommen Drogendealer findet man ausschließlich in Gebieten, in denen auch die Gangs ihr Unwesen treiben: Glen Park, Las Colinas, East Beach, East Los Santos, Jefferson, Los Flores, Idlewood, Ganton und Willowfield, außerdem in Teilen von Santa Maria Beach, Verona Beach, Vinewood und Temple. In San Fierro, Las Venturas, den ländlichen Gebieten oder dem Outback sind keine Drogendealer anzutreffen. Besonderheiten thumb|250px|I need this more than you, I think! Ah, look at all this paper! Tötet man einen Drogendealer (am besten von hinten mit der Schalldämpferpistole oder dem Messer), erhöht das den Respekt – gleich dem Töten von Polizisten oder feindlichen Gangmitgliedern. Außerdem lässt der Drogendealer in der unzensierten Spielversion so um die zweitausend Dollar und eine Pistole fallen, was einem besonders zu Beginn des Spiels gut zupasskommt. Die Pistole bekommt man allerdings auch in der Ab-16-Version. Für zehntausend Dollar muss man also wahlweise dreißig Fahrgäste in einem Rutsch mit dem Taxi befördern, oder fünf Drogendealer ermorden. Allerdings muss man aufpassen – steht der Dealer bei seiner Ermordung zu dicht an einem Haus oder einer Mauer, kann es passieren, dass das Geld oder ein Teil des Geldes unerreichbar auf der anderen Seite erscheint. Siehe auch *BMYDRUG *WMYDRUG *HMYDRUG *BIKDRUG ! !